1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent composition which can effectively eliminate oily residues such as the residues from makeup, e.g. lipstick, foundation, etc., sebum, and the like in a short period of time, while imparting a pleasant sensation to the skin during and after cleansing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Makeup residue such as the residue from lipstick, foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, and the like which contain a large amount of oil such as solid fats cannot be removed by face cleansing foam containing conventional soaps as a major component, since soaps cannot effectively solubilize or emulsify these oils. For this reason, cleansing creams, cleansing oils, or gel-like cleansing agents which contain an oil base as a major component have been used for removing the makeup residue.
A recent preference is, however, for makeup cosmetics having better adhesiveness to the skin, a higher resistance against water and sebum, and longer makeup retentiveness. A large number of makeup cosmetics for the summer season when large amounts of perspiration are produced use oily solvents such as cyclic silicones as a base component for ensuring a longer makeup retentiveness. Furthermore, various binders, e.g. film-forming polymers, are incorporated in makeup cosmetics to prevent the makeup from running.
Various polymers are also used for hair cosmetics in order to protect the hair or to provide the hair with body.
The residue from these cosmetics, while providing better retentivity and exhibiting an excellent hair protection performance, cannot be removed by conventional cleansers and shampoos. Development of a detergent composition which can effectively remove not only the residue from sebum but also the residue from these makeup cosmetics and hair-protecting agents and which imparts a pleasant sensation during and after cleansing is therefore desired.